


My Guardian

by Exotos135



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Magical Girls, Mentioned Akemi Homura, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Break, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Tired Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Of all the weird Quirks out there, having your Quirk take the form of a familiar anime character took the cake...And it was also Izuku's Quirk.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	My Guardian

Quirks were really freaking weird.

Some allowed a person, like his former friend Bakugou, to sweat acid that could explode. Other Quirks gave the user the ability to fly, to slide in place, to change the color of their eyes.

Izuku Midoriya, however, had to have had the weirdest Quirk ever: he had a purple gem embedded on the back of his left hand. This seemed odd, but nothing really special.

"Master, it's time to wake up."

The real weird thing was what it actually did: whenever Midoriya had something to do, like wake up, go to school, etc, the gem would summon a guardian spirit that would help him get his life going.

The weird part about that? The guardian looked like an exact replica of one Homura Akemi from that one Magical Girl anime Midoriya once caught by accident. He thought it was interesting, if a little too edgy for his liking.

And the even weirder part? The guardian spirit resembled Homura BEFORE Midoriya had seen the series.

"Alright, Homura, I'm up," he said with a yawn. "Give me a few seconds and I'll head to... Aldera Middle School. Ugh."

"You don't have to worry about bullies or people messing with you, Master," Homura replied, brushing the boy's hair. "I will be by your side, ready to protect you from them."

"Double ugh!"

* * *

Midoriya walked across the hallways of Aldera Middle School, earning several concerned looks as his guardian spirit marched in front of him, glaring daggers at his classmates.

"Homura, please stop glaring everywhere," Midoriya sighed. "You're only going to give us more unwanted attention!"

"Sorry, Master, but as your guardian spirit, I need to keep an eye on anything that could hurt you at every time," Homura spoke, before she paused. "Like right now."

"Oi, Deku!"

Midoriya stopped and the spirit jumped in front of him, spreading her arms wide as Bakugou appeared, alongside a winged kid and one with extended fingers.

"Hanging out with your spiritual girlfriend again?" Bakugou scoffed. "You're not going to get a real one if you don't stop the fake one from popping out. I mean it, if you don't reel her in, you're going to end up sad and alone, Deku."

Bakugou smirked. "Which, to be fair, is something a Quirkless loser like you deserves."

"Your hair color fits you more than ever, Katsuki Bakugou," the spirit calmly stated. "Master isn't Quirkless: the fact that I'm here is more than enough proof that he has a Quirk."

"True, but then again, having your Quirk summon a little bitch to embarrass you is such a stupid Quirk, he probably tries to act like he's Quirkless to avoid the shame."

The spirit lowered her arms, reached for her back, and took out a machine gun she cocked while glaring strictly at Bakugou. At this, Bakugou took a step back, and his companions ran away as the spirit aimed at him.

"Master has a loyal companion that will always stay by his side, something that you could only wish for in your wildest dreams."

"H-H-Homura, wait, don't kill him!" Midoriya pleaded.

"Don't worry, Master, I won't," Homura prepared to shoot. "This is simply a paint machine gun."

The spirit pulled the trigger, and before he knew it Bakugou was assaulted by a series of paintballs right to the face, which didn't stop even as he unleashed explosions in the air. He lunged forward at the spirit and Midoriya, but the former grabbed the latter and dodged the running student like a bull.

Bakugou stopped, wiped the paint off his face, and glared daggers at Midoriya and his spirit, who was glaring right back at him.

"What-fucking-ever! Who cares if you Quirk can shoot a gun!" Bakugou stomped away. "What your Quirk can do isn't what you can do! She might be a pain in the ass, but you're still a worthless loser, Deku!"

With that, Bakugou left, and the spirit's gun dissipated into light. "It's okay, Master, the enemy has been dealt with."

Midoriya frowned. "I really hope that was the case."

* * *

When the time came to enter the classroom, everybody immediately turned to Midoriya, except for Bakugou, who refused to look at him. He probably had told everybody how Midoriya's Quirk attacked him with paintball, and had somehow managed to get everyone on his side, not that it would be hard to do that.

Midoriya ignored the looks of distrust-having gotten used to them-and walked to his desk. He moved his chair to sit on it, and when he sat down, he felt it slightly lower before standing in place. He looked at his gem, and saw it glowing repeatedly, implying it was struggling with something.

Looking down, Midoriya found out why: the spirit had gotten on all four, and was acting as his chair.

"D-Don't worry, M-M-Master," the spirit said, flashing a thumbs up. "I-I won't l-let you hit the ground!"

"Homura, what the heck!" Midoriya stood up. "My chair was right there!"

Midoriya turned to the side and, to his surprise, the chair had been moved further back, past where Midoriya would've sat down otherwise. At this sight, Midoriya turned to the spirit, who stood up and dusted herself.

"Bakugou grabbed the chair and pulled it back while you weren't looking," she summoned her paintball gun. "Shall I shoot him?"

"No!" everyone gasped.

"Midoriya, calm your Quirk down!"

"Y-Yes, sir... Homura, please head back to the gem."

"As you wish, Master."

The spirit was surrounded by a purple light, and she merged back into Midoriya's gem, allowing the boy to sit down on his chair and continue his day with minimal embarrassmen to himself. Well, minimal by his standards.

* * *

As Midoriya walked back home, his gem glowed for a bit, quickly catching his attention. He pressed it, and it unleashed a purple light, from which the guardian took form.

"How did everything go, Master?"

"It was junk, like always," Midoriya took a deep breath. "Bakugou kept bullying me, especially after you hit him with the paintball gun, our friends joined in, and my dreams to attend U.A. were dashed!"

The spirit, now suddenly holding a gun, cocked it. "Who said that?"

"Homura, for crying out loud, stop pulling out guns in public!" Midoriya snapped.

"This is also a paintball gun."

"That's not the problem," Midoriya took a deep breath. "Listen, just put the gun away, okay? I'll explain."

The spirit nodded, and the gun dissipated into light.

"You see, today our teacher asked us what high school we wanted to go to. I said U.A.-"

"Which is the place you deserve."

"-thanks Homura, and Bakugou decided to remind me that he was going to be the only guy in our class to enter U.A.-"

The spirit cocked a gun once again.

"Good lord, what's up with you and guns?!"

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's in my nature to see any damage to your well being as something worth exterminating immediately."

"Right, I know... look, point is, I'm having second thoughts about going to U.A., okay?" Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "I think I might start looking to apply for another place."

Homura tilted her head. "Where do you want to go, Master?"

"... Well, I want to go to U.A.-"

"Then go to U.A. Bakugou's words are as hollow as his explosions are loud, he can't stop you from at least applying for U.A., especially not with someone like me, your faithful servant, at your side."

"Hmm... maybe, I guess..." Midoriya scratched his chin. "I'll have to think about it."

The spirit smiled. "While you're at it, would you like some ice cream, Master?"

"Sure, that sounds tasty."

The boy and his guardian exchanged little smiles, and they grabbed each other's hand. They kept holding them as they walked to get some ice cream, and in one of them, hoping that this could help them bond.


End file.
